Drabbles, část 1 , Severus Snape
by SophiedeZOO
Summary: Tyto drabbles vznikaly jako odpovědi na výzvy z Harry Potter Drabbles. Všechna práva vyhrazena JKR, autorce ságy Harryho Pottera. Fanfikce nevznikla za účelem zisku.
1. Proč mi ty lektvary nejdou?

Název: Proč mi ty lektvary nejdou?...

Téma: Obrázek Severuse Snapea v křesle s pergamenem a brkem v ruce (výzva02 hpdrabbles_webnode_cz)

Délka: 100 slov

Pozn.: Neville to prostě nechápal. Vždyť dělal vše podle návodu!

Severus Snape seděl ve svém oblíbeném křesle a potutleně se usmíval... Jak si vůbec mohla Minerva myslet, že bude jednat čestně! Taková urážka. Navíc – co není zakázáno... je pro Zmijozela prakticky nutné použít. I když by to ten idiot asi zpackal i sám, jistota je jistota. Takže, co tu máme...

Švábí oči jsou základ  
Čistivku přepsat na... Hadovka smrdutá  
...a místo dračí krve pár kapek krve z Cornwallských rarachů — výbuch zaručen, vosk už se může nechat.  
Zítra jenom musí nenápadně vyměnit Longbottomovi knihu a —

Minerva se s ním nikdy neměla sázet, že ten pitomec dokáže uvařit alespoň jednoduchý čistící lektvar!


	2. Drobné radosti v životě S Snapea

Název: Drobné radosti v životě S. Snapea

Téma: Jednoduše geniální (výzva V04, hpdrabbles_webnode_cz)

Délka: 100 slov

Profesor Severus Snape se dlouho rozhodoval, jestli jim ten šílený nápad zatrhne už z počátku nebo zavře oči a počká. Zlaté trio byl magnet na různé průšvihy, ale i vtipné situace - především pro nezúčastněného pozorovatele. Ostatně nic hrozného se stát nemohlo. Ti zabedněnci se stejně nemohli nic dozvědět. Ne, že by se Draco nerad chvástal svými znalostmi, ale kdo nic neví, nepoví.

Nakonec si počkal a nelitoval. Výsledku sice trošku napomohl těmi kočičími chlupy, které nenápadně připevnil na plášť Bulstrodové, hned jak zahlédl flakónek v ruce té nesnesitelné šprtky, ale ten pohled na brečící Grangerovou na ošetřovně byl jednoduše geniální!


	3. Možná jsme si ho mohli nechat jako

Název: Možná jsme si ho mohli nechat jako reklamu.

Téma: Jednoduše genální (výzva V04, hpdrabbles_webnode_cz)

Počet slov: 100

Pozn. Po válce. Vzhledem k tomu, že jak Sev, tak Fred jsou na živu, tak jasný AU :D

„Tak dost!" zařval. „Zítra začíná školní rok a já ho nebudu začínat jako magor s fialovou trvalou na hlavě! Jestli mi okamžitě nedáte antidotum, osobně z vás ty nápady vytluču, i kdybych kvůli tomu měl skončit v Azkabanu!"  
Za několik minut už nasupený Severus Snape odcházel z Weasleyových kratochvilných kejklí se svými černými, mastnými vlasy.  
„To bylo..." začal George  
„...tak nesnapeovské!" dodal George  
„Nikdy...  
...přece...  
...neřve!  
Dokázali jsme...  
... jej doopravdy...  
...vytočit!" dokončili oba.  
„Navíc," dodal Fred, „nejmladší Mistr Lektvarů nenašel antidotum...  
...během celého...  
...měsíce!"  
„Kdybych se ho nebál, nechal bych ho jako reklamu."  
„Jsme prostě geniální!" plácli si společně.


	4. Tmavá noc v prasinkách

Název: Tmavá noc v prasinkách  
Téma: Slova: Hůlka, Prasinky, Hvězda (V05, hpdrabbles_webnode_cz)  
Počet slov: 100  
Párování: HG/SS

To, že bylo zataženo a nesvítila ani jedna hvězda mu na náladě nepřidalo. Byla už hluboká noc, když z nějakého prazvláštního důvodu přijal tuto děsivou nabídku. Zaujali své předem připravené pozice. Teď koukal na hůlky v jejich rukou a nevěděl příliš, co si počít. Prasinky, jako kdyby vycítily všudypřítomné napětí, byly nezvykle tiché. Věděl, že by měl něco udělat, ale necítil se v tomto prostředí dost dobře ani na to, aby pohnul prstem. Znovu se podíval na ženu usazenou naproti němu. Hermiona už to nevydržela.

_„Pro Merlina, Severusi, pokud ti jíst hůlkami dělá problém, můžeš to Sushi sníst i rukama!"_


	5. No, alespoň víme, že to funguje

Název: No, alespoň víme, že to funguje

Téma: Obrázek místnosti plné postav (V05 .cz, art/Harry-Potter-137493232)

Počet slov: 200

_„__Myslíš, že to je dobrý nápad, Grede? Chobotnička v Ronově ležáku je zábavná, ale _Lechták_ na Snapea?"_  
_„Klíd, bráško, bude sranda..."_ odpověděl klidně Gred. Lechták, magická hračka, jejich nový výrobek, měl jediný účel – lechtáním a kousáním dohánět lidi k šílenství.  
Feorge dál sledoval hračku, jak se nepozorovaně spouští ke své kořisti. Teda – aspoň to si myslel. Bohužel špatně. Snapeova kniha dopadla na stůl, když lektvarista polapil jednou rukou Lechtáka a druhou obratně zachytil svou sklenici. Pomalu se napil, aniž by zmítající se potvůrce věnoval jediný pohled. A pak ho upustil tomu otravnému, zablešenému čoklovi do chlupů. Tichošlápek zavyl a nastal chaos. Vyrazil vpřed, strhl Rema, který srazil k zemi zamyšlenou Lenku a zničil schodiště, ze kterého se skutálel Neville i s nějakou kytkou. Narcisa zaječela a utekla do kouta, následovaná, k všeobecnému pobavení, Luciem. Šprtka Grangerová dokonce přestala číst, když na její stůl dopadl obr, kterému pes podrazil nohy. Potter zastavil svou hádku s Dracem a marně se snažil pochopit, co se to pro Merlina děje.  
Dvojčata nechápavě zírala na tu spoušť.  
_„No... alespoň víme, že to funguje..."_ prohlásili nakonec společně.  
Snape se vrátil ke své knize.  
_„Sranda..., vskutku,"_ prohlásil napůl pro sebe, když znovu usrkl ze svého nápoje.


End file.
